Falling For You
by chapellefan
Summary: Throughout the years, Yukino Kikukawa has sheltered a secret from her best friend, Haruka Suzushiro. Will her romantic feelings be denied? Songfic based on the song "Falling For You" by Colbie Calliat. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** The following is a Non-profit Fan-based Fiction. Mai Hime is property of Sunrise Studios and Bandai Entertainment. "Falling For You" is copyrighted to Colbie Caillat. Please Support the official release.

**Songfic-(n.) **A fan fiction based around or inspired by a song. Similar to a music video in the sense that it has a story that complements the song.

**Falling For You**

Yukino Kikukawa would never forget the day she met Haruka Suzushiro. After schoolyard bullying had become something of a bitter routine for her, one could only imagine her surprise when a rather abrasive blonde came to her rescue. After what had been five straight minutes of proper schoolyard behavior, the boys that had been tormenting her had quickly left, reminded too much of their mothers. There, the blonde turned to the timid brunette and smiled confidently.

"Lousy delinquents!" She pouted, "Such troublemakers need a good spanking! Are you okay?"

The tawny haired girl with glasses nodded softly, almost intimidated by the girl that had just popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, what's your name?" The blond said, gazing at her with brilliant mauve eyes.

"Kikukawa…Yukino…"

"Ehh?" The blonde barked out, her face almost colliding with Yukino's. "Speak up; I can't hear you!"

"Kikukawa Yukino!" She said, with a much clearer tone.

"Much better!" The blond cried out. "Yosh! My name is Suzushiro Haruka! Good to meet you. If those delinquents come back, tell me so I can spank them!"

From that point on, Yukino felt a feeling she had never had before. At that point, she had felt… safe.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

In their homeroom class, Yukino felt her stomach tied in knots. This was mainly due to the fact that the sunlight seemed to hit Haruka at the right spot, giving her an almost angelic aura. After what had become years of friendship, it soon became apparent to Yukino that her feelings toward Haruka were more than platonic. They were downright sexual. However, when she did finally work up the courage to confess, she was met with another thought.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Haruka said, her eyes becoming little more than slits.

Yukino diverted her attention to the window, seeing the popular Shizuru Fujino flirting with an underclassmen. It became obvious that Haruka was referring to the younger student's gender rather than her age.

"Toying with young girls' hearts. Everything's a game for her. It's sickening, I tell you. Bad enough it's a freshmen but the fact it's a girl is… unthinkable."

Yukino nodded in agreement, burying the truth deep in her heart. She would wait until the time was appropriate.

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

"Haruka-chan," Yukino began, as they sat alone in the Executive Committee room. "Are you going to the Cultural dance?"

Namely, it was President Fujino and Reito's idea to explore different cultures around the world. Last week had been a somewhat thrilling mixture of 80's synth and pop. However, the upcoming week would be much more formal, namely a dance in tune to the Waltz.

"Please, as if I want to go to some foolishness organized by the bubuzuke. Besides, it seems to taciturn to me."

"That's 'western', Haruka-chan." Yukino said, adjusting her glasses but smiling nonetheless. "It's just that you've been working so hard. And since the rest of the Executive committee was planning to go, I was hoping that we…"

Yukino chose her words carefully.

"Could get dates and meet up at the dance."

The blonde threw down her pencil, abandoned whatever task she was doing and pouted. She stared off into space for the longest time, before admitting one important detail.

"…I can't dance."

The tawny haired girl couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed silly that as dominating and commanding a force Haruka Suzushiro was, she was distracted by a minor detail such as improper dance steps.

"Don't laugh!" Haruka shouted. "I don't want to look silly on the dance floor. That's why I've committed not to dance at all!"

"Haruka-chan, don't be silly!" Yukino smiled, while pulling her up towards her. "I'll show you. See, just put your hand here and your foot there."

"Stop! Stop!" The Executive Committee President barked. "I obtract to this foolishness!"

"It's 'object', Harkua-chan. Now, just keep rhythm. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3."

As if time found a sanctuary for both of them, nothing seemed to pass as Yukino held Haruka close and taught her the waltz.

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Yukino tried her best to make sure that things were restored to normal after the Hime Carnival, but things were… troubling. Even within the confines of the Executive Committee room, the tawny-haired girl still feared for Haruka's safety. Thoughts of Haruka vanishing and disappearing into the air haunted Yukino up to the point where she couldn't concentrate anymore.

"_What would I have done?"_ she thought to herself. _"What would I've done if I never told Haruka-chan my true feelings?_"

Just then, the aforementioned blonde appeared from her daily duties. When she stared into Yukino's eyes, she knew something was amiss.

"Yukino, what's the matter?"

The Executive Committee secretary held her chest, fearing that her heartbeats would've been too loud. As Haruka came closer and closer, time continued to come to a standstill. Immediately, she leapt up and fully committed to physically revealing her feelings, for better or for worse.

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you _

It was about that time that Yukino was caught up in paperwork that she had lost track of time. However, when a familiar voice called out to her, she instantly snapped back to reality.

"Yukino!" Haruka said, waiting for her with both of their school bags.

"I thought you would've wanted to stay a little longer, Haruka-chan…" The tawny haired girl said, stacking the papers.

"Well you know what they say, 'All work all day makes Black Jack a dull ploy'."

Yukino sighed at this particular statement as it would've required several minutes of interpretation and, quite frankly, Yukino was not up to the task.

"Umm… whatever you say, Haruka-chan…"

As the two walked down the hall, they couldn't help but think about the changing events that had happened around them. It would seem like no time at all until Haruka would leave for Fuka's University Branch and Yukino would be running the Executive Committee.

"Did you hear, Haruka-chan? About Fujino-san and Kuga-san rooming together?"

Haruka scoffed. "It figures that the Bubuzuke would wrap her little finger around poor innocent Kuga, manipulating her…"

Yukino couldn't help but laugh at this statement. "Then what does that make us, Haruka-chan? Are you manipulating me?"

The blonde turned to her partner and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't be silly! What we have is a wholesome, loving relationship."

Yukino blushed. "_6 months ago, I made the best decision in my life…_" she said, wrapping her fingers with Haruka's.

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

**A/N:** Tune in next time for a Tate Yuuichi's cover of Justin Bieber's "Baby".


End file.
